Forum:Mouretsu Pirates Wiki/Theme
Hello, I would like to request a new background for the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki. Regarding the background, I have two possible ideas for it. The first is having a shot in outer space as the background, for example: *Example 1 (This one is the current wiki background (which I messed up with, as one can see on the wiki) - a better one based on this would be quite good) *Example 2 *Example 3 The second idea is to have a shot of outer space (like with the above), with two characters over it, one on each side of the background - the characters in question being Marika and Chiaki. I'm not certain which images of the two would be best to use for this purpose, but here are a few examples of kinds of images of the pair that might be good: *Example 1 (Abyss of Hyperspace promotional material) *Example 2 (Abyss of Hyperspace March 15th poster) *Example 3 (Abyss of Hyperspace August 31st poster) *Example 4 (Anime Part 2 DVD Cover) Apologies for not being particularly precise or helpful with this request. If it is OK, could you experiment with the second idea using the examples given to see if any of them would work OK? Thanks, and sorry, Inept Wiki User (talk) 16:08, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::A combi of two MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:35, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Apologies for taking a while to reply. That's the kind of thing I had in mind and that particular combination looks great. All it needs is a slight tidy around the edges of the characters and if possible, the removal of Marika's cloak near Chiaki's leg. This page on StarChild's website contains images which can be used to achieve the latter - sorry for neglecting to post the link in the initial request. :: Also, I'm sorry if I'm asking more than I should but if it is OK with you, could you also do an improved (clean) version of the current wiki background as well? (as you probably saw on the wiki, I messed up when trying to make it, the result being that the black box, which was supposed to lower it into the acceptable zone while keeping the visible section decent quality, sometimes obtrusively pops out the top and bottom rather than being mostly hidden from view) :: Thanks very much, Miyanlove, Inept Wiki User (talk) 19:12, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Here you go Mopi_theme.jpg mopi theme2.jpg ::: Could you use the theme first and see if the black spaces still appear after that? Let me know, thanks. MiyanloveTalk to Me 05:36, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks very much, Miyanlove. I've tried the first theme (Mopi_theme.jpg) on the wiki and it seems to be functioning well. Two minor things - one, could you remove the shadow section around the feet, and two, if it is OK and won't interfere with the tidy-up of the white round the edges (which has gone well), could you lighten the characters to first version's level of lighting? (if this would spoil the tidy-up, don't bother with it) :::Also, I'm sorry for not explaining things properly regarding the second request (this happens quite a lot with me unfortunately) - what I wanted for the second background was a version of the background which the wiki already had (with space, without characters), however without the problem that was mentioned (when I made it (after getting fed up with the dull gradient that was in place beforehand), I put the black box in an attempt to lower it into the acceptable zone while keeping the visible section in reasonably good quality, however as you know, I messed up, leading to it poking out the top and bottom). :::Inept Wiki User (talk) 17:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::The background and character images are looking great - all it needs now is just for the characters to be moved outwards to the side just a tiny bit then it should be perfect. Inept Wiki User (talk) 20:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Excellent. Thanks very much, Miyanlove. Inept Wiki User (talk) 18:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC)